Screwed
by Me and Mrs Jones
Summary: Welcome to hell, Seth hates La-Push on first sight. But there seems to be more to this town than even he could imagine. It doesn't get much better when he meets a certain hot guy Jacob Black. Could two people love to hate each other so much? This is a m/m story and is rated M for a reason. Jacob/Seth Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story Screwed it is in the POV of Seth only. I hope you enjoy I will only be posting once a week due to other commitments. I would love to hear what you think of the first chapter. **

**Thanks to Mrs Jones for beta-ing for me but all mistakes are mine. Without her I would not be here writing. Please check out her story Heart and Soul. **

**This is a m/m story there will be lemons as people like to say on here. **

**So without further ado enjoy Screwed.**

**Chapter 1**

I pushed my glasses up that continuously slipped down my slim nose. Without them, I couldn't see further than the end of my nose. The wipers on the car were going as fast as they could and still it was hard to see the road clearly. It wasn't a good sign for our new life that we were starting in La-Push where my parents grew up. They left to make a better life for their young family. I was only six months old meaning I couldn't remember anything. Money was tight and we never returned until today. Mom slowed down as we start passing the run down houses, all small and looked like a good gust of wind would blow them down. I wished I was old enough and was able to stay in Virginia and attend college.

"Home sweet home," mom smiled stopping the car and looking at the house in front or us. The door was a dull red which clashed with the pink cladded walls. "Billy said there would be supplies so we won't starve tonight," she said pulling on her jacket.

"Well, that just made my day," I mumble.

"Seth please, this is going to be great. A bit of paint and it will be like new," she patted my leg before she got out. I watched as she tried to avoid the large puddles and opened the door. She hadn't even put a key in the lock. Our furniture was supposed to have arrived. Awkwardly slipping on my jacket, I put the hood up and opened the door ready to make a mad dash to the porch.

"Fuck," trust my luck I stepped into a deep puddle that went up to my ankle soaking my jeans. I grabbed my pack and threw it on my shoulder and walked to the door. There was no need to rush now. The wind and rain were cold. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I grumbled seeming to find every pot hole from the car to the house. I jumped on the first step and my foot went right through the boards. "FOR FUCK SAKE!" I shouted the wind blowing it away from the house. I felt we had driven into hell. I pulled my leg out and turned around and stormed back to the car jumping in slamming the door. I just wanted to go back to our nice house and all my friends. Okay, my one friend but, that had to better than this hell hole.

I took my glasses off and wiped the stupid tears that ran down my face. "Why dad, why did you have to go and die on us?" I cried out. He was warned repeatedly to watch his diet but, would he listen? No, he kept on eating a ton of fatty food and in the end it killed him blocking his arteries. He died instantly. The doctors assured mom he never felt a thing. Sadly, he didn't say the same about us. We had to sell our home as mom couldn't keep up with the payments. Leah was now looking at a massive loan to get her through college on top of the two part-time jobs she had to keep herself with a roof over her head. I heard a tap on the window and saw my mom looking sadly at me. I shook my head and looked out the other window. "See what you have done?" I whispered resigned to the fact this was now my living hell. I wind down the window and cursed as it stopped only a few inches down. "I'm coming in, in a second mom," I tried to smile but I was a sure it was more a grimace. I watched as mom went back into the house shutting the door behind her. I knew she was leaning on the door crying but, I just couldn't bring myself to go in and comfort her.

It took another twenty minutes for the rain to ease and I again make the intrepid journey to the shack. I wouldn't say it was a house, it was a pile of rubble. I took a large step over the broken stair and gingerly put my foot on the landing. Deciding it was safe enough to take my weight, I let out a breath and let my other foot join it. The boards seemed to moan and protest with every step I took. I put my hand on the rusty handle and give it a turn. I was more than surprised it actually worked let alone stayed in place. The smell of damp rotting something was what hit my nose. I stood there surveying the room before me. If I thought the outside was bad it had nothing on the inside. The carpet or what was left of it was a groody orange and the walls had what looked like newspaper as wallpaper on it. I don't even want to mention the ceiling and wished I hadn't looked up trying to get some help from someone above.

"We can do it up," mom said looking as panicked as I felt. We didn't have money to do it up. We would be lucky to pay the rent. "Seth I know this isn't what you wanted. I'm sorry, I've let you down," she turned and almost at a run went up the stairs toward a small passageway. Guilt riddled me mom, hadn't let me down. She was doing what she thought was best for me. If we had stayed where I wanted to, we would be sleeping in the car. Although maybe that wouldn't be as bad as it sounded right now. I heard my mom weeping I dropped my bag down and went to find the kitchen.

I was pleased to see that indeed our things had arrived and began opening cupboards finding cups and began to make us a drink. While waiting for the jug to boil, I looked out the dirty kitchen window and saw that the forest was almost at touching distance. I was a city slicker and the forest looked dark and scary. The thought of bears and other wild creatures worried me as I had no idea what I would do if I came face to face to one. Maybe we should get a gun for protection not that I believed in killing animals for anything but food but, if it came down to it, I would rather it was a beast rather than me. Making a pot of tea, I went to find my mom. There were only three doors down the small passageway. I carefully balanced the tray in one hand so I could knock before entering. My mother was standing at the window and hadn't looked at me. I placed the tray on the bed and walked over to her wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Mom, we are together. That is what matters," I said resting my chin on her shoulder looking out the window. Out this side there was a tyre made into a swing hanging from the large tree. I had always dreamed of having a swing just like this one growing up. However, we lived in a modern estate and the tree's were nothing but saplings. "I made you tea, come drink it while its hot," she gave my arms a pat and sighed. Stepping back I let her turn and saw her eyes red and puffy.

My mom was a beautiful woman and no one should shed tears like she had over the last few months. Her once round face was now gaunt having to cut down on the amount of food she had so Leah and I could concentrate at school. No matter how much Leah and I protested, she insisted we had a healthy diet. She almost lived on tea some weeks, even with her jobs there was nothing. Leah and I would fill our bags with food from the cafeteria at school to take home once we went back. Then the worse of worse thing happened. I was once again, been beaten up at school and my glasses were stomped on. My lenses were expensive and without them I was almost a cripple. Any money we had for food went on my glasses. Insurance went out the door the day my father dropped dead.

"Seth, this won't be for long. I will get a job and with the free rent we will be able to save and maybe move to one of the better houses," she said accepting the tea I handed her.

"Sure mom, everything is going to be fine," I tried to sound positive. But, there was no fooling my mother. "I might go check out the rest of the mansion," I winked at her and with my tea went to find my room. I was happy to hear her soft giggle behind me. If I could make my mom giggle just once a day I knew we would be fine.

The door opposite mom's was the bathroom. I walked in and saw the rust coming from the taps and dreaded what I would find when I lifted the toilet lid. Deciding I wasn't ready to face it just yet, I shut the door and headed down to the last door at the end. Expecting the worst, I was pleasantly surprised at my room. There was no carpet on the floor instead, wooden floor boards which had been polished by someone. My bed was already made up and only my few boxes waited in the corner. The walls were a pale blue with a dark blue line right around the middle. The room wasn't large. In fact, I doubted I could swing in a cat in it. Not that I would do that but, I always laughed at the saying. This would be where I would spend most of my time studying. I was going to attend the reservation's school which had less pupils than I had in my history class in my last school.

I spent the next few hours unpacking my belongings and even though I had a computer, it was really just for playing games now. Internet was not an option. Not even a phone line was affordable. I checked my watch, we had an appointment at the nearest pay phone to ring Leah at the end of her shift. I had been so busy I hadn't noticed the rain had stopped or that my mom was talking to someone. I opened my door to listen and see who it could be. I knew I had family here but, no one I had met before.

"Seth is sixteen now. How old is your son, Billy?" mom asked.

"Jacob is now eighteen and just about to finish his education. He does Sarah and I proud," the deep voice said.

"Does the pain ever go away?" mom sniffed.

"Not completely Sue but, it lessens," was the reply. "You will remember Harry every day but, if I know Harry and, I did. He would want you to move on, Sue. He would want you to be happy," I went to make sure mom wasn't too upset. After all, I was now the man of the house and dad would expect me to protect my mom from strange men.

The man in question was in a wheelchair and I was wondering how he got up the stairs. I walked to my mom and wrapped an arm around her waist. The man reminded me so much of my father and I swallowed the large lump in my throat. Not only had we arrived in hell, every single man forty plus was going to be a sharp reminder of my father. This day was just getting better and fucking better. Two years was going to be hell and the moment I finished school I knew I would be out of there. The man looked up at me, tears welling in his eyes.

"Billy Black, this is my son, Seth," mom said leaning into me and patting my chest with her hand. The man held out his hand for me to shake.

"Good to meet you, son. I bet you hear it all the time but, you do look so like your father at your age," he put his other hand over both of ours.

"You too sir, and no nobody told me more than once a day," I chuckled. Every day mom would say I was a spitting image of my father. They met when they were children and ever since I could remember, I was always told I looked like my dad. Of course, I myself couldn't see it. I was tall and skinny, short hair, and bottle coke glasses. The only thing similar was the ink black hair and the deep brown eyes.

"Please call me Billy, we aren't formal around these parts," he finally let my hand go and leaned forward on his arms. "I hear you're a good student. You will be a great addition to our school. Maybe tutor some of our lesser academic students," he chuckled. I really wasn't that good at school I was lucky to scrape through with a B+ on a good day.

"I'm probably not the best person to ask," I admitted. "Plus, I'm hoping to get some part-time work to help out," I doubted I would get work but, I had enough of my own school work to deal with. I certainly didn't want to do someone elses.

"Well, the council would pay you of course and there is only two students in your year. They both have commitments that keep them from attending everyday. Actually, they will be arriving shortly to meet you," as though they had heard there was a knock on the door before it was opened without invitation. "Ah boys, I was just telling Seth and Sue about extra tutoring," Billy said turning his chair toward the men.

If I thought I was tall, I was severely wrong. Both must have a foot on me and if they were my age, I wanted to drink what they did. They were both sporting bulging muscles and looked about twenty. I could hear them both give a quiet moan and rolling their eyes. When they looked up at me they both had smiles on their faces. At least they looked friendly if not a bit of trouble. Did these guys not feel the cold or was it just that they knew they looked damn fine and wanted to show off? I licked my lips and felt the heat rush to my face as the taller of the two gave me a wink.

"Hey," one said lifting his chin in acknowledgement. The other just gave him a nudge and smiled a brilliant white row of perfect teeth. "So Billy, we actually came to say that the problem is over, we caught it," the guy stopped and shrugged. "Anyway, the others are clearing it up now," I watched Billy nod and shook both guy's hands.

"Sorry, forgive me boys. Would you like something to drink? I believe I might have some lemonade in the fridge," mom said.

"Actually, I'm a bit parched," the other one just nodded. I was beginning to wonder if he actually spoke. His friend seemed to do the talking for both of them.

"I'll get it," I said wanting a few minutes to cool my still flushed cheeks. Pushing my glasses back up my nose, I headed to the kitchen and once again rummaged around trying to find where mom started putting things. I heard the kitchen door open and thinking it was mom, I didn't look out from behind the cupboard. "Mom, I can't find the glasses," I heard a deep chuckle and pulled back and saw the talkative one standing there his arms crossed. "Shit, sorry dude. I thought you were my mom," I quickly shut the door. "Do you mind it in a cup?" I said grabbing the door handle of the cupboard I knew where the cups were held.

"Not really thirsty," he shrugged. He came closer and I stepped back hitting my back on the bench. "Bet your eyes are really sweet under these," he said taking my glasses off. He stood back meaning I couldn't see his face at all or any chance of grabbing my glasses back off him.

"Colin, oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" the one who hadn't spoken till now asked.

"Wait outside, Brady," Colin growled firmly. Brady sighed and turned shutting the door behind him. "He gets a bit jealous."

"I, I don't understand," I stuttered. Colin put my glasses back on my face and I quickly pushed them into place.

"Oh, I'm sure you soon will," he paused before sighing. "Got to go, Sethy," with that he ran out the door. I let out my breath and turned toward the window seeing both Colin and Brady stripping their shirts while running toward the forest. In the distance I could hear a wolf howling. Soon it was followed by others as though they was answering the first howl. I shuddered. I was so screwed.

**Don't forget to review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone that has taken the time to look at my first chapter. Of course to all my reviewers thank you. Those who have put on alert, I hope it doesn't disappoint. To those that put on Fav's I send big kisses and my thanks. **

**Like I said this is once a week as RL is getting busy from now till the end January. Thanks to Mrs J who beta's for me. **

**Please enjoy and remember reviews are LOVED :D **

Chapter 2

Monday came too fast for my liking. The rain couldn't make up its mind. One minute it was pouring down, next it was drizzling. One thing I did know was it was going to rain and make the place feel and smell more damp than it already did. I seemed to be continuously going out in the rain gathering wood. Only good thing was someone had chopped enough wood to last us at least this winter. I had no suitable boots for this kind of weather and only two pairs of shoes in my wardrobe. My alarm blared loudly and after hitting the snooze button seven times my mom came in and pulled my nice warm bedding off and threatening to throw water on me.

"I'm sick," I lied trying to make a cough only to sound pathetic. Mom giggled and slapped my thigh. I opened my eyes and moaned that she had hurt me. Again she giggled telling me breakfast would be in five minutes. It would only be a bowl of some sugar-coated crap. Reaching for my glasses, I slipped them on my nose and saw out the window. No surprise that it was raining. I pulled on my clothes and head to the bathroom doing my morning routine.

"I drew you a map to your school," mom said as I sat down to my cereal. I picked it up and all I saw were lines. I turned it up the other way and it made no more sense. No matter which way I put it, I couldn't even find where I was right now. My sense of direction was terrible at the best of times.

"How about I drive you today?" mom offered.

"God, no mom. How embarrassing," I moan.

"I embarrass you?" mom said sounding hurt. I shook my head and sighed.

"I embarrass myself, mom," God, why couldn't I even walk to the end of the street without getting lost. My parents put me into scouts hoping it would help me to read maps. Only thing that happened was I lost getting to the first meeting. I had to walk two blocks and ended up halfway across town.

"You managed getting to and from school last year," she smiled trying to make me feel confident. I gave a weak smile. My best friend Angela would meet me across the road and walk with me. Days she didn't attend school I managed to convince mom I was sick.

"Mom," before I could say anything more there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. "Hi," I said pushing my glasses up as I looked up at a broad chest that went even broader when it got to the shoulders.

"Hello Seth, I thought you would like some company walking to school," Brady said shyly. I could have kissed the guy for thinking of me. I grinned and invited him in while I ran up to grab my bag. At least I had someone I knew first day. Out of him and Colin, I liked Brady the most. He was like me; quiet and not in your face. When I ran down I tripped and landed flat on my ass sliding down the three bottom stairs ungracefully, my glasses falling off in the process. I heard the sound of my frames breaking even with the thumping of my now bruised body.

Brady and mom were trying to help me up but, I was slapping them away trying to find my glasses. It was mom who finally put them in my hand. I brought them up to my face so I could see them and how much damage was done. "Fuck," I groaned earning a slap on the side of my head from mom for using the 'f' word in front of her. "Mom the are f, ruined," I moaned.

"I will get the tape," she said taking them from me. Brady's strong hand pulled me up. I wondered if he was sick, his temperature so high. As though I burned him, he dropped my hand.

"Brady, I'm all but blind without my glasses can you lead me to the kitchen," I asked. In my old home I knew exactly how to get around. But, I had been there all my childhood and here it was so new and different.

"You're blind?" he asked taking me under the elbow.

"Almost," I sighed.

"Do you have a spare pair of glasses?" he asked concern in his voice. I shook my head enjoying the warmth coming from his hand. It was the first time I felt warm since arriving in hell. When we got to the kitchen my mother already fixed my glasses having many times had to use tape until we could afford to have them repaired. Great way to start my first day. I would look like the biggest geek in history. "Give me five minutes," Brady said taking my glasses off my face and running out the door. I sat at the table not sure if the guy was going to come back and why he had taken my glasses. I heard the door open and smelled the distinguishable scent of Brady. "Here you go," he said putting my glasses on me.

"But, how you do that so quick," mom asked coming up close looking at my glasses. I pulled back trying to avoid going cross-eyed. Brady stood there smiling down at me. I gave him a smile back.

"We better go or we will be late," he said not answering mom's question.

He again took my elbow and led me out of the house shutting the door behind us. I should let him know I didn't need his help now I had my glasses but, I was enjoying his heat once again. Mom raced out and waved her little map at me. Brady's long arm reached out and took it from her handing it to me without looking at it. I gave a wave to mom and shoved it in my pocket. The rain was just a light drizzle as we walked the short distance to the school. Sadly though, it was three corners meaning it would be easy for me to get lost. When we arrived, Brady took me to the office. There was only two buildings kids were running up and down the corridor making it slippery. I had only taken two steps when I slipped and if Brady wasn't still holding my elbow I would once again be flat on my ass.

"Thanks," I try to laugh. I was tempted to tell him I wasn't normally so clumpy but the sad truth was that I was really clumpy. I swore I had two left feet. He just gave a smile and held my elbow even firmer. After getting my timetable I was happy that I was in the same classes as Brady. He took me to our first class and led me to the back giving me a seat right in front of him. He was sitting next to Colin who gave me a wink and licked his lips.

"Class quiet down," the teacher said to everyone. "You must be the new boy Seth," the teacher asked making everyone turn and stare at me. I just nod wanting to dissolve through the floor. Girls giggled and guys lost interest straight away. The class consisted of three-year groups, ours being the oldest. The work we were doing was what I already studied so found the class exceedingly boring. As soon as the bell went I packed my bag ready to head to the next class.

"We don't move the teachers do," Brady whispered. I turned around to see if he was joking. But I saw that everyone remained in their seats and were changing books. Well, at least I couldn't get lost between classes, something I had done at my previous school earning me many detentions.

A really old guy walked in and everyone stopped talking. To my surprise, the class all stood. Without looking up, he waved the class students down and started talking a language I had never heard of. Colin slipped into the empty seat next to me and leaned over to whisper to me.

"That's old Quil, he teaches Quileute. God knows why though, it's useless unless you're talking to the elders and even half of them don't know it," he said. I turned my attention back to the man and listened. Even though I didn't know what he was saying it was beautiful and very complicated.

"Sealittle, care to translate for our new student?" the old man said.

"Um, sorry Quil. I wasn't listening," Colin said not even sound abashed. The old man or rather Quil chuckled. "See me after school," he said. Colin sighed but nodded.

"Fuller, you please translate to Clearwater what I just said?" Quil sat down and I turned to Brady.

"Welcome to our lands. It is an honour that your family has returned to their rightful place so you to can protect our lands," Brady smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged.

"Thank you sir," I said back to the old man. Everyone laughed and I felt the heat rushed to my face.

"Silence. It is nice to have another student respect our ways," everyone went quiet and he again started speaking. I tuned out after a while realizing I hadn't a hope in hell of understanding any of it today. The rest of the morning was spent in the classroom and I missed getting up and moving to another class; my ass numb and still tender from this mornings fall.

Brady waited for me to pack my bag and again took my elbow. Colin took my other one but, it didn't feel as comforting. He too was hot. I pulled my arm away from him gently hoping to not hurt his feelings. However, he didn't seem to care and took off to the smell of the food. When I walked in, the room was full of students of all shapes and sizes. Brady put me in line telling me to keep his place. I watched him go toward a table full of huge guys. He was small in comparison to them. I guessed they were the older students. Everyone was standing around someone who was sitting at the table. Two of the guys stepped aside and I saw the biggest guy I had ever seen.

I watched as the big guy stood and looked over in my direction. I quickly turned away and picked up the first thing in my reach. Sadly, it was a packet of peanuts. I was allergic to them and was pushed along by some small kid behind me. I heard a booming laugh from across the room and knew that they were laughing at the new geeky kid with his thick glasses and his too small clothes. Dropping the tray on the counter I tried to make my escape. Next second, I slammed into something large and very solid. I felt myself once again falling backwards.

"Whoa dude, watch where you're going," a large hand grabbed me just as I was about to hit the floor.

I looked up at my saviour. Gulping I nod. "Sor, sorr, sorry," I stuttered. I felt an arm on my elbow and knew straight away who it was and turned toward him trying to hide burning cheeks in his chest.

"No harm no foul," the guy chuckled walking away. I peeped over Brady's shoulder and saw the guy walk to the table with the other huge built-like-brick-shit-houses guys were.

"Lets get some food I'm starving," my friend said as though nothing happened.

"I'm not hungry. I might go sit outside," I said trying to gather my bag from the floor.

"You want to go and sit in this?" Brady asked waving out the window. I sagged in his body banging my head against his chest. "Awe, come and meet the others. They are dying to meet you," he said rubbing my back. I shook my head. "Okay well, I'm hungry so you will eat but, we can sit somewhere else today," he said stepping away from me. A feeling of ice ran down my body at the loss of contact.

"Brady, my place after school," some guy said walking past. I looked up when I heard a sigh from my friend.

"Who is that?" I asked as he went and got a tray and began loading it up as though he hadn't eaten in a month.

"Jared," was all he said.

"You okay?" I asked. His normally warm flushed cheeks seemingly pale suddenly. He just looked at the table where his friends were and then back at his tray. "I'm fine," he said in a low whisper.

"We can go join your friends if you like," I said patting his shoulder. Brady shook his head and gave me a weak smile. "Maybe tomorrow. Will you be okay getting home after school? I better not keep Jared waiting," he said. No god, no please don't tell me I have to find my way home by myself. I nodded my head and gave him a confident smile. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the rough map that mom had given me this morning.

The rest of the afternoon was just the same as the morning but, instead of Brady there to take my elbow, I was alone. Even Colin had taken off like a bat out of hell leaving only me and the teacher in the class. Even she left turning the light switch off as she went. I followed her out and saw the corridors are empty, not a living soul in sight. The main door was wide open and I walked towards it trying to visualize my walk this morning. When I got to the entrance, I knew I was screwed. I had no idea in which direction we had come from. Walking through the car park, I decided if I started walking one way sooner or later I would figure out if I was going the right way. If after three corners, I wasn't at home I would turn around and go back to where I started. The walk this morning was short so, fingers crossed I would figure it out before it got dark or mom came to find me. An hour later I was totally lost and not even close to anything I had seen before. The heavens opened making me soaking wet, more than I already was. A large truck went roaring by splashing me with mud.

"Thanks very fucking much, asshole," I shouted after the truck. Suddenly, the truck stopped and started reversing. Shit! A man leaned over and winds down the window.

"Seth?" I just nodded. "Get in, your mom is worried," he said. I looked up and down the street to see if there was anywhere to run. I was always told never to get in cars with strangers. "Sue's kid, right?" he asked again. I just nodded. "My name is Sam Uley, welcome to La-Push," he opened the door not giving me much option other than get in. I put my bag between him and myself.

"Thanks," I shrivered liking the warmth of the cab. I hadn't noticed how cold I was till I sat in a warm dry spot.

"No problem, kid. I thought Brady was walking you home?"

"Um, he had other plans," I said wondering how he knew Brady. I guess it was a small rez and everyone knew everyone except for me that is. "Who is Jared?" I asked rubbing my hand and blowing them with my warm breath.

"Jared Cameron, why do you ask?"

"Brady went to his place and he didn't seem happy about it," I said wishing I had kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to get Brady into trouble or be known as a gossip.

"They are like brothers," Sam smiled as we pulled up outside my house. "Here you go, Seth. Nice to meet you. Brady will pick you up in the morning and bring you home," he patted my shoulder. He to was hot like Colin not the nice heat I felt from Brady.

"Thanks Sam," I pushed my glasses up my nose and got out of the truck slipping in the mud. I heard a chuckle before I shut the door and watched as Sam drove away. The front door opened and my mother was standing there with her arms open. Carefully, I walked to her dodging the broken step. I would have to try to fix it when the rain finally stopped. Giving her a quick hug and peck on the cheek, I raced upstairs and stripped needing to get in the shower and try to warm up. When done, I headed to my room with just my towel around me wanting some fresh clothes. I heard voices downstairs and believed it to be Billy Black. Sighing, I went to my room and quickly dressed in some warm clothes. I wanted my dinner and get stuck into my homework. I wasn't a nerd but, I didn't want to start my new school off on the wrong foot. I went to put on my glasses and decided to see how they had been fixed. Finding my magnifying glass I kept for when I was without glasses while they got fixed, I was surprised at how good the mend looked. It would take someone with a very sharp eye to see that they had been mended at all. I would have to ask Brady who that person was so I could get them to fix them if it ever happened again.

My stomach gave a growl and decided to go down and be polite to Billy before going and finding a snack before dinner. "Oh, Seth I forgot to mention, I invited Billy and Jacob for dinner. Jacob kindly chopped all that wood for us," mom smiled. I looked around the small dingy room not seeing the Jacob guy.

"Jacob has patrol. He will be here in time for dinner," Billy chuckled when he noticed my confusion.

"Patrol?"

"Yes patrol, a few of the young men here like to keep everyone safe so they patrol just like Brady and Colin," I nodded in understanding. My stomach clenched and I doubled over. Mom came running toward me and tried to stand me up. "Get him some water, Sue," Billy ordered coming over and placed his hand on my forehead. "Well, well, your dad will be proud of you son," before I could ask what the fuck he was talking about mom came in with a glass of water. As soon as the pain came, it was gone. Thanking her, I excused myself upstairs to lay down. Once in my room, the pain shot through me again. My body was feeling as though it was on fire. But, more importantly, I had to go find Brady. Grabbing my jacket I raced out the house leaving my mom's calls behind me.

I had no idea where I was going but let my feet take me. I came to a small park where there was a broken swing and a rusty old slide. But, it was the wooden fort I was interested in. I climbed inside and raced toward someone curled up in a ball. "Go away, Seth," Brady whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said kneeling down and turning my friend over. His face was covered in blood tears streaming down his face leaving clean trails. "God, who did this to you?" I asked, pulling him towards me so I could hug him. He shook his head. "Was it Jared?" I growled feeling my body tremble. Brady grabbed hold of my shirt and shook his head.

"Don't get involved Seth. Its my problem," he said. "Promise," he said.

I nodded my head not meaning it at all. I pulled a clean hankie from my pocket and started to clean Brady's face up. Strange, there didn't seem to be any reason for the blood. There was bruising but, was still faint. I was sure he would be a mess tomorrow. The rain was pelting down on the tin roof and was grateful we were dry.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked after he finally sat up his legs wrapped in his arms.

"One thing you learn in this place is there are many secrets," he said getting up as much as he could in such a small area. "Let's get you home. I have patrol," he smiled.

"You can tell me your secrets," I whispered. Brady gave me a sad smile.

"I wish I could Seth," he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. He jumped down and waited for me to follow. Without another word he walked me home his hand under my elbow. "See you in the morning," with that he was gone. I put my hands on my lips. I just had my first kiss. Maybe this place wasn't going to be so bad after all.

When I walked in the door, I changed my mind. The big guy from school was glaring at me. "Hi," I said.

The guy just lifted his head but didn't say a word. "Seth Harrison Clearwater, where have you been? We were ready to send a search party out for you again," mom scolded.

"I needed some fresh air, mom. I was fine," I said still looking at the glaring dude. "Who are you?"

"Jacob Black," he said firmly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you," I said for my mother's benefit. Mom patted my arm and went back to the kitchen.

"Dad has got to be fucking kidding me," he said

"Excuse me?"

Oh yeah, I'm screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers your awesome. To those who put on alerts and favorites thank you. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please take the time to review. It only takes a few minutes of your time and I honestly like them and encourage me to write more. Unlike Click this is been written as I go along I'm not ahead in anyway. **

**Please check out Emmett's Submissives story Nothing Else Matters. **

**Thanks to Mrs Jones for beta-ing for me**

**This is a m/m story **

Chapter 3

Dinner was beyond uncomfortable. It was alright for mom and Billy happily chatting about the good old days. Jacob kept his head down wolfing down his food. I shook my head as again he helped him to more potatoes. Does this guy not know when to stop? Once the food was all gone, Jacob stood and thanked my mother for the meal and went to leave.

"Jacob, you are a guest and I believe you and Seth are on dishes," Billy said firmly.

"Nonsense," mom said. "Seth is used to doing the dishes," she cooed. Jacob looked smug and went to leave.

"Jacob now!" he father ordered. Like a two-year old, Jacob huffed and roughly started collecting the dishes. I put my hand on his wrist. He bared his teeth at me and growled.

"I'll wash," he growled snatching his arm from my grasp. What was it with these people? Either everyone was sick or I was. In complete silence, we did the dishes his eyes not leaving me. I had enough though, I was a friendly person and I had not done anything wrong as far as I knew to this guy.

"So, what do people do for fun around here," I asked. I was expecting a smart ass remark but it would be better than silence.

"Cliff diving, beach football, running, and killing leeches," he said.

"Killing Leeches?" I asked. Jacob looked out the window into the darkness.

"Yeah, a computer game," he said after a long pause.

"Got it," I chuckled. "I miss the internet," I sighed handing Jacob the last pot.

"You a bit of a computer geek then?" he asked.

"Do I look like a geek," I asked holding my hand on my heart acting wounded by his words.

His loud booming laugh filled the small kitchen. "Yeah you do but, seriously you know much?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I wanted to get into programming when I left school. At my last school I was even in the computer club. "My internet is fucking up and I am beyond pissed," he grumbled.

"Have you checked your modem? I asked.

"The what?"

"I can come look at it tomorrow if you like," I said smiling.

"What about now I have a few hours free," he said. I should have said no. I had a huge amount of homework in front of me but, I wanted to make friends with Jacob.

"Sure, now is good," I smiled wiping my hands.

I told mom that I was going to go with Jacob for a while to help him with his computer.

"Please bring him home. I don't like him walking the streets at night," mom said.

"I promise to keep him safe from the bogeyman," Jacob said as he smirked at me. "I need to come get Billy unless you want to come now old man?" he looked at his father. When Billy shook his head, Jacob smiled. "Kinda figured," he stepped to the door and waited while I put on my shoes and jacket. He was wearing just a tee-shirt and cut-offs.

Outside it was pitch black, not a street light to be had. Jacob started toward the forest and I stopped in my tracks. He stopped and turned around. "Nothing is going to hurt you," he sighed.

"Do you live in the forest?"

"Yeah right bang smack in the middle. Come on, don't be a pussy," he chuckled striding off and leaving me behind. Huffing, I ran after him. I tripped and stumbled behind him trying to keep up with his long strides.

We finally came to a clearing and I saw civilization again. Letting out a sigh of relief, I raced forward and inadvertently stumbled twisting my ankle. Letting out a less than manly shout, I fell down grabbing my ankle. Without grace or worry, Jacob scooped me up and walked me into the house kicking the door open with his large barefoot. Dropping me on the couch, he grabbed some ice and threw it at me before heading somewhere else. I tentatively took my shoe and sock off hissing with the action. Sure enough, my ankle was already swelling up and the sign of a purple bruise beginning to show. Jacob came out carrying a bag of Doritos and two cans of pop.

"You got to harden up, dude," he said flopping down beside me and took the ice from the couch and pushed it on my foot. I slapped his hand away and held it myself fighting back the tears. He grabbed the remote and flicked on the television to the MTV channel. He handed me a can not looking from the screen.

"What about your computer?" I asked.

"It's beside you," he shrugged. Looking beside me I see a laptop sitting on the table with an empty glass on top of it. I leaned over and brought the computer to my knee.

"May I suggest you don't put liquids near your computer or any electricals for that matter," I sighed. No respect some people.

"So can you fix it?" he threw chips in his mouth and continued to look at the screen.

"No fucking idea," I growled back. Was I asking for a death wish? He looked over at me finally and I showed him the screen asking for a password. He snatched it off me and tapped it in and almost tossed it back at me. I started looking at his internet settings and straight away see the problem. "You aren't connected, you need to be on a modem. You know a little box you have to connect to a phone line," I said exasperated.

"Okay, I am not that fucking dense. It's by the phone," he grumbled. "Fine, come on," he said getting up and once again scooping me up his laptop in my hands. He plonked me down on a stool next to the modem. "Call out when your done," he said and left me.

"Prick," I mumbled.

"I heard that, pussy," he growled. Chuckling to myself I get straight to work. Finally I sorted out the problem and hobbled back to the lounge. Jacob was asleep his head tilted back and his mouth open snoring rather loudly.

I put his computer on the table and watched him sleeping. He was beautiful even asleep with drool coming from his mouth. His feet and hands were huge like his body and I figured at the least he was seven foot tall. I wondered if he was in proportion in the privates department. Oh who was I kidding, I wanted to know how big his cock was. There was a howl in the distance and again I shivered remembering to ask mom to purchase a gun as soon as possible. More howls joined the first one making Jacob wake with a snort. He jumped up making the bag of chips flying through the air. He took off his shirt and started pulling at his shorts.

"Um ah," I gasped. Jacob stopped mid-strip and looked at me quickly pulling up his shorts again.

"Fuck," he said trembling. "STAY!" he ordered and ran out the door. Okay, that was weird. I decided I would try to find my way back home if he wasn't back in an hour. I picked up his laptop and started surfing the net.

Time slipped by and I was becoming bored with the pop ups so decided to cancel them all out and block them. God, I loved being a computer geek. Who the hell wants any of that shit? Once done, I noticed he had a diary on his computer. As tempted as I was to open it, I didn't and shut the computer down deciding maybe tv was the better option. Although, that diary was screaming to be opened. I checked the time and saw that he had already been an hour and I could leave. My foot was tender but, not so bad that I couldn't walk on it. All be it with a slight limp. Putting my jacket on I went to open the door and made to step out but, my body refused to pass the entrance way. Every time I did my brain told me to stay. There was a loud crack of thunder and lighting straight afterwards. I hated storms and happily shut the door and went back to the couch.

I suddenly remembered the game he was telling me about killing leeches. Why anyone would want to kill sluggy bugs was beyond me but hey, it must be good if they all play it. I couldn't find anything on his computer or even in his history which was clear. Whatever he had seen or done, he didn't want anyone finding out. I was the same so, wasn't going to judge him. I showed my mom how to check the history when Leah got her first computer not thinking anything of it I showed her how to. Sadly, I grew up and discovered the joys of porn. Many nights me and a box of tissues would scan the net looking for good sites and there was some good ones. God, I missed my porn. I went to my favorite site and ran through to see if my favourite couple had done a new video. I did a little jig in my seat when I saw they had actually done two. I was just about to open it when I heard a howl close to the house. Jumping up, I went and locked the door. I bet they had a shot-gun somewhere.

I went looking and found myself in what was obviously Jacob's room. It was small but, cosy and couldn't imagine the huge beast of a guy fitting on the small single bed. On his dresser was a photo of a girl with his arm wrapped around her waist a big goofy grin on his face. Picking it up, I looked closely at the girl. She was no beauty for sure not with that dull look on her face. She had a prettiness about her but, if she smiled she would look a damn sight better.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Jacob's loud voice boomed. Dropping the photo frame, it smashed the glass. Panicking, I picked it up and throw it under the dresser and headed to open the door which he was still banging on. "WHY THE FUCK IS THE DOOR LOCKED?"

"Um inside voice," I whispered making him growl. Okay so, I thought it was funny. "Is everything alright?" I asked as he pushed past me and went toward the kitchen.

"Fucking peachy," he pulled food out of the fridge and began making himself a sandwich. I just sat there watching him. Every now and again he would look up from his work and huffed. I stared in awe as he ate his sandwich in just two bites. "Let's get you home. I have shit to do," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the door.

"Wait a minute," I said yanking my arm out of his grip. He turned and glared at me. "Where are your clothes?" Jacob looked down and sighed.

"They got mud on them so borrowed some off a friend. Now come on," he again pulled me out of the house. This time he walked me along the road his hand never letting my arm go.

I heard a growl from the trees and I moved closer to Jacob. He let go of my arm and told me not to move. He couldn't be serious. I grabbed his arm and tried tugging back away from the danger. He shook me off like I was a fly causing me to fall backwards landing on my ass in a big mud puddle. "Asshole," I shouted after him getting up and trying to wipe the mud off me.

"Seth, you okay?" I turned and saw Brady standing there in just shorts, the rain running down his well-defined torso. I thought I had just cum in my pants. There wasn't a flaw on his perfect body. I nodded before he pulled me into his warm embrace. "Come on, you're cold," he pulled back taking my elbow and walking away from the big duffus but, I couldn't just leave without telling him. Plus, what would I tell Billy? Noticing my reluctance, Brady stopped and looked over to the forest from where Jacob had entered. "Jacob asked me to come take you home and get Billy home when he is ready," he said nodding to the trees. I looked behind me to see who he was looking at and saw nothing. This place just gets weirder and weirder. I pressed my body against Brady's for warmth sad to see my house so close. I just wanted to keep walking pressed against Brady.

When we walked in, the place was silent I went to shout out to mom to let her know I was safe. A large hand went to my mouth preventing me. "Your mom is a bit busy," he said "Let's go to your room, shall we?" Who was I to say no and led him up to my room. Once inside, I shut the door and watched as he walked around looking at things. He picked up a photo of Leah and my dad when they went fishing without me. I was stuck inside with chickenpox. I was only five at the time and felt the world would end because I wasn't able to go with them. By time I was ten I dreaded going fishing. I would get bored in an hour but, I would go along just so I could please my dad. On my desk was a box yet to be unpacked. Brady looked inside. His hand went in and pulled out a magazine and showed it to me.

"Can I borrow this?" he asked. I burst out laughing and he gave me a grin coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

"There is a god," he said kissing the top of my head.

"How did you not know?"

"I sought of guessed but, I wanted to be sure," he admitted sitting on my bed. I sat down beside him. "How long have you been out?" he asked.

"Two years in three months. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm not," he sighed. "Some people know but, I've never actually said it out loud," he wiped the tears away. "Look, I better go or Jacob will get mad. I will see you tomorrow," he got up and went to the door. He shut the door before I could answer. Stripping, I saw the muddy marks on my bedding and stripped that as well before heading down to the laundry. Mom would not be happy.

"How was your evening?" mom asked as I walked past my arms full of laundry.

"Fine mom. You okay? You look a bit flushed," she touched her cheeks and nodded a small smile on her face. Shrugging, I headed to the laundry where I threw everything in the machine. I wondered if Brady would ask me on a date or whether I should. I never had a boyfriend before.

As promised, Brady was there first thing in the morning to walk me to school. When he went to take my elbow, I made him take my hand instead. Hand in hand we walked to school until we go to the gate where he took my elbow again. I hid my hurt feelings but, I understood why he did. Coming out was not an easy thing and he would do it when and if he was ever ready. The morning was same as the day before. When we were walking to lunch, it was only then that I noticed Brady had no bruise on his cheek where he was hurt yesterday. When I commented, he shrugged and said it must have been the light that made it look like he had one. I doubted it but, dropped the story. He was really badly hurt yesterday and yet today, there was no signs. Looking back, even last night he didn't have any signs.

"Hey kid," the guy I walked into the day before said giving my friend a one arm hug. I managed to have a good look at his face and he was hot.

"Hey Paul," Brady said his voice almost a purr. My heart sank. My friend had a crush on a super hot dude. "Seth, this is Paul Lahote, a senior here," he smiled his voice still soft.

Paul looked me up and down before holding up his fist to me. "Sup kid?" he said when we bumped fists. _Mmm, let's see. Well for one, your fucking hot and my friend, who is gay, has the hots for you. So, not much really Paul fucking La-I'm-fucking-hote. _

"Not much," I replied instead.

"Come join us, I know the rest of the pa, I mean the guys are looking forward to meeting you," he said patting my shoulder. Okay, I really wanted to hate this guy but, I just couldn't. I really couldn't blame Brady and had to admit he had great taste.

Again Brady piled his plate with food and I grabbed a small bowl of Mac Cheese as well as a banana. Leading me to the loud table, everyone moved and allowed us in. Jacob didn't even look up from his plate. "Everyone, this is Seth Clearwater," Brady said waving his hand at me.

"Hey," I quivered. If they looked big from a distance, they were monsters close up. They seemed to hide me from view and feared they were going to beat the snot out of me and leave me to die.

"Billy, must've got it wrong. There is no way in hell he is," Jacob growled quieting the guy who was speaking. He sighed and sat down across from me. "Name's Quil, this is Embry, Paul, and Jared," he said pointing out the rest of the group. Jared glared at me while Embry just smiled. Out of the group, he seemed the most relaxed. He also was hot. I was surrounded by hot dudes and hours before I could get home and fantasize about them all. Everyone just stared at me. Brady and Jacob however, were wolfing down their food. Paul winked and started on his food. Picking up my fork, I nibbled at my food. It was dry and tasted like rubber. Throwing my fork down, I settled on eating my banana.

"Fuck, just eat the fucking thing," Jacob growled. I bit the banana in fright, my heart pounding. The rest of the table laughed as the heat rose from my toes to the tips of my hair.

Jared stood up taking his tray with him. He stopped and put his hand on Brady's shoulder. I could feel him tense beside me. Seconds later, he got up to and went out of the lunchroom. Picking up my tray I tried to leave only for Paul to put his hand on my arm. "He will be back, just going to the bathroom," he said. I shook my head looking at him pleadingly. I didn't want to bring attention to Brady and I somehow knew I could trust Paul. "Come on, I will show you the way," he grabbed my elbow. "I will see you guys in class," he marched me out of the lunchroom leading me to the front entrance. "Talk to me," he said leaning on the railing his arms folded.

"Last night I found Brady battered and bloody, I think it has something to do with Jared. He is scared of him," I mumbled. Paul started trembling just like Jacob had the previous evening. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," I tried to reach out to calm him down. However, I was shoved aside and Jacob frog marched Paul across the car park toward the forest.

I didn't think and began chasing after Jacob. Reaching him, I started beating at him. "Leave him alone you bastard," I growled swinging my foot at his ankle. My body too was now trembling just like Paul's . I was not a violent person but, this guy was really pissing me off.

Jacob picked me up by the scruff of my shirt and shook me like a rag doll before dropping me on the ground. "He phases, he's your responsibility," with that he walked away. Paul held his hand out toward me and pulled me up.

"Please Paul," I doubled over in pain. "We have to find Brady," I growled before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm posting on behalf of "Me" as he is terribly busy at the moment. I love and miss you :* He would like to thank everyone for reading, alerting, fave'ing, and reviewing. It is a huge motivation hearing all of your thoughts. Please review, it only takes a moment.**

**A/N 2: I am so proud to say "Me's" story "Click" has been nominated for an award! The poll to find top ten favorite fics completed in the month of October. You can vote once every twenty-four hours until December 1st. To vote, go to "twifanfictionrecs dot com" , Please vote (I ask shamelessly on my knees), it only takes a few minutes. His story was brilliant and the nomination is well-deserved. **

**Chapter 4**

"He will be fine Mrs. Clearwater," I heard a familiar voice. I opened an eye and saw the blurry outline of Brady.

"Brady, you okay? Mom, can I have a glass of water?" I asked wanting to talk to Brady in private. I felt his warm hand take mine. My mother took my other hand which felt rather cold in comparison. Once the door was shut, he answered my question.

"I'm fine Seth," he sighed. "Seth, you shouldn't have gotten involved. I was handling it," he whispered.

"I am not going to watch you get hurt. Your pain is my pain," I said sitting up. Brady slipped my glasses on for me. It was only then that I saw that Paul too was in the room. He was pacing running his hand through his wavy hair. "What happened?" Brady looked at Paul who shook his head.

"We should let you rest," Paul said pulling Brady away from me. "See you soon kid," he said taking Brady with him who wore a soft blush on his face.

So much for asking Brady on a date, he was in love with Paul and I had not a hope in hell. Couldn't blame the dude really. I mean, who wouldn't want him. Although, I didn't know if he was into guys or not. Mom came back in and started fussing with my bedding. Normally, I didn't mind but right now it was pissing me off.

"Mom, don't fuss," I growled pushing her away making her stumble. "God, sorry mom," I tried to get up but couldn't, every bone in my body ached. With my head spinning I could do nothing as I watched mom walk out the room with tears in her eyes. Groaning, I hit the mattress and regretting it, my arms felt like lead. I couldn't understand why I was angry at not only her but, the whole world. No matter how hard I tried my mind was attacking everyone.

I hated dad for dying and putting us in this mess. I hated Leah for staying to attend college leaving me and mom. I hated Angela because she promised to write and I hadn't heard from her. Some friend she turned out to be. I hated Brady, Paul, EVERYONE but, one more than the others. When his name came into my mind I wanted nothing more to go and punch him in the face. My whole body began to tremble and heat coursed through my body. "JACOB FUCKING BLACK, I HATE YOU!" I shouted. My once soft voice booming in the small room as sobs racked my body. "I fucking hate you," I repeated like a mantra tears falling down my hot skin.

The door swung open and none other than the man himself walked in. "You're not exactly my favourite person either," he growled as he walked toward me in two large strides. "Now get your skinny ass out of bed and come with me," he said ripping my blankets back.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I said kicking and punching at him. In one fluid movement he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I continued to hit and kick at him to no avail. It was like I was an annoying fly. It wasn't until he slapped my ass hard that I went limp. "Bastard," I growled, tempted to bite him. I saw mom's legs upside down and tried to look up but, I was so firmly held I had no chance. Beside her I saw the legs and wheels of Billy Black. Once outside, the rain cooled my skin and it felt so relaxing and sniggered imagining the water hissing. However, it didn't last long when again I was unceremoniously thrown on the forest floor.

"You can return when you have cooled down," he said turning around leaving me without a backward glance. I stared after him in horror. Was he kidding? We had walked miles and he just dumped me. The rain broke through the trees that were not giving me any protection. I looked around, the night was coming fast. I stood finding my legs wobbly. My hair was plastered on my face. I lift my arms and tilt my head back. I was starting to actually feel a lot better and started laughing. In the distance I heard a howl but instead of fearing it, I wanted to reply and started heading towards it. My legs began to take long strides, the earth beneath my bare feet was slippery yet, I didn't fall. The more I ran, the freer I felt and didn't want to stop. I came to a wide stream running beside the flowing current. It was like something was calling me and I wanted nothing more than to go to it. I came to a screeching halt when I came to a waterfall. Panting, I looked down and see a wolf pacing back and forth. A calm swept over me and I sat and watch him. He was larger than any I had seen on television. I thought they were more the size of a dog. Yet, this one was more the size of a horse.

The wolf stopped and looked up at me before sitting on his hunches. We just stared at each other. I felt no threat from him, he didn't seem to want to attack. He pulled his head back and let out another howl. He suddenly got up and ran away from me. I wanted to make chase but, when I went to get up I felt something tickle my arm. Going to brush it off, I hit something hard and warm. Another wolf was laying on his stomach with his head in his paws. Again, I felt no fear and gently placed my hand on his head stroking him. He rumbled and huffed when I stopped. I was tired so I curled up against him, who for some reason made me feel safe.

"Seth," I was shaken gently. "Seth, everyone has been worried," Paul's voice said above me.

"Yeah sorry," I said blinking as the sun rained down on us. "Well who knew," I said letting Paul take my hand and pull me to my feet. "It does stop raining in hell," I explained at his confused look. He shook his head but smiled. "How far are we from home?" I asked as he turned and started leading the way, my small hand in his.

"About an hour. Think you can handle it city slicker?" he asked. I gave him a push but it was me that stumbled, not him.

"I'm going to kill him when I next see him," I grumbled.

"Good luck with that," Paul chuckled. "Jacob had reasons, Seth," he paused and sat me on a fallen tree.

"How did you know I was talking about him?" I asked.

"Because we know what you are going through. All of us have gone through the same thing. You will soon be patrolling with the rest of us," he took my hand in his. "Seth, if you ever feel angry I want you to promise to walk away from anyone who is near," I nodded and went to tell him I didn't normally get angry. "You are going to staying at Sam's house when you finally join us, until you can control your," he looked up. "Brady," he said holding out his hand. Blushing, Brady went and took his hand and settled at his side.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"We can't tell you everything just yet Seth," Brady said his other hand resting on Paul's arm. "But, you have to trust us especially Jacob," he said.

"Not going to happen. That asshole dumped me in the middle of the forest," I growled my body beginning to tremble and my anger bubbling up at the sound of his name.

"Move back Brady, he is going to explode," Paul said putting himself between me and Brady. Paul stepped closer to me making me growl in warning. "Want to take a swing at me, that's fine but you touch Brady and you will be feeling me hurting you," he growled he too was trembling.

"Paul?" Brady said touching his back. "He won't hurt me," he said looking at me for confirmation. One look at Brady and my body calmed down. He looked at me with a sad smile on his face as he stepped back from Paul. The large guy pulls me into his hot body, my head right on his peck.

"You and Brady are in my care from now on," he said pulling Brady into his chest as well. Brady blushes as he wraps his arm around his friend's waist.

"_Pinch his ass" _ I mouthed. Brady gave a small giggle making Paul pull him tighter to him. I moaned. "Paul as much as I love this, I'm dying here," I said trying to push away from his overheated body. "You guys are hot," I moaned. I stood back but Brady was still wrapped in Paul's protective arms.

"We better get back, the others are waiting for us," Paul sighed taking Brady's hand and leading us home. Brady grabbed my hand and the three of us walk in a line one behind the other. We stepped out of the forest on land I didn't know, the house not familiar to me.

The door opened and Sam Uley stepped out with a smile on his face. "Good, you're safe," he said waving Brady and me inside the door shutting behind us. The enticing aroma of fresh muffins surrounded me. A beautiful woman came and hugged me. Shocked, I hugged her back.

"Seth, welcome. I'm Emily your cousin. Come and eat, the others are moaning," she said. Swinging the kitchen door open, I was surprised to see all the guys from the table at school. Only one was missing. They all started grabbing food only for Emily to slap their hands away. "We have a guest boys," she pushed Quil out of his chair and waved me to sit down. "You must be hungry?"

I was starving. I wasn't normally a big eater but, I could eat the whole table full of food and doubted I would be satisfied. I began eating and the others dived in once they thought I had enough on my plate. Paul and Sam soon joined us and Paul went to Jared and hit him over the head. "What do you have to say?"

"Sorry,"

"And," Paul asked.

"I'm an asshole and it will never happen again," he said although I didn't think it was very convincing. I looked at Brady who just nodded and began once again eating.

"Shit, mom!" I jumped out of my seat only to be pushed down by Sam.

"She has been informed that you are safe and well. Today you can stay home and perhaps let us get to know you and vice versa," he said.

"Um okay," the others cheered. Sam chuckled but, said nothing else just wrapped his arm around Emily. It wasn't until she turned into his chest that I saw a scare that looked like she had been attacked by a large animal. It ran from the top of her cheek to the middle of her neck. I wondered what the hell attacked her and how she had survived.

The door once again opened and in walked none other than Jacob. He didn't look at me and just helped himself to the food and took it through to another room not acknowledging anyone. "What's got his panties in a bunch?" Embry asked.

"Leave him be," Sam said making it sound like an order. Huffing, I continued eating but never took my eyes off the door hoping that somehow I would burn him with super powers. It wasn't until someone burped that I turn away from it. "You okay?" Paul asked placing his large hand on my shoulder.

"Need some fresh air," I said getting up and running outside. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm the anger that was building up. I heard the front door open and close but I didn't turn around. I knew exactly who it was and I refused to acknowledge him.

"Feeling better?"

"No thanks to you. What the fuck is your problem with me, Jacob?" I asked turning around. His face was sullen and he ran his hand over the back of his neck not looking me in the eye. "Well?" I growled my body beginning to tremble.

"You don't belong here. We already have one like you," he growled back.

"Like what exactly?"

"You know what I mean, Seth. It's obvious you're gay," he sighed.

"You don't want me here because I am gay?" god, what an idiot.

"No, I don't care that you're gay. It's just," the door behind him opened and Paul came out. Patting Jacob on the shoulder, he walked to me where I happily accepted his hug. Paul rubbed my hair as I heard the front door shut again. "I can't help I was born this way," to my horror I began to sob holding tighter to Paul's waist. "I hate him."

Paul held me tighter. "I don't think you do, Seth," he kissed the top of my head. "Get to know him and the others. They are a great bunch of guys and they have your back. Never forget that," he said. I wiped away the tears. "Why don't we go for a run; you, me, and Brady?"

"I don't run," I scoffed. Only time I ran was when I was being chased by homophobes.

"You sure?" Brady asked. He took off at a run and Paul on the chase. "Come on, old dog," Brady called out.

"Why you little," they were gone their laughter blowing in the wind. I looked at the house then where my friends were heading to. Without a second thought I ran trying to catch up. A few times I lost them from my vision but somehow, I knew which direction they were going. I heard a shout and laughter from Brady.

"Watch who you call old, cub," Paul laughed. He had Brady on his back his hands above his head while he straddled his waist. I tackled Paul knocking him off Brady who quickly jumped on top of Paul as well.. For the first time since my dad died I actually laughed just forgetting my life sucked.

"Hey, two on one how is that fair?" Paul said grabbing us both by the waist and sitting up.

"Your twice as big as us," I squeaked as he suddenly somehow got up still holding us both by the waist and our feet off the ground.

"Are you calling me fat?" he growled. Brady burst out laughing causing me to join in. It was as though me and Brady were light as puppies as he ran with us under his arms.

We came back to Sam's house and he dropped us on the ground right in a big puddle making us both shriek with laughter. Paul didn't stop and ran inside as we were picking ourselves up. Embry came out with towels and stood on the porch. We were heading over to him when suddenly we were charged at by Colin with a hose in his hand and squirted us.

We heard laughter mingled with our shouts as the freezing water stung our skin. Colin finally turned the hose off and stood there grinning like an idiot. Embry came forward and wrapped a towel around me and then Brady. I was so cold, I just wanted to jump into a hot bath and soak. Embry led us inside only for Emily to tell us to remove our wet clothes. Brady stripped without hesitation although his towel did remain covering his privates. He and the others went inside leaving me shivering outside. Sighing, I took my clothes off and reluctantly walked inside. I was a runt compared to these guys. I was waiting for the howls of laughter however, they never came. Instead, Paul pulled me into a hug and pointed me to the bathroom. Closing the door, I gladly stepped into the hot bath someone had kindly drawn for me.

I could hear the others talking through the door and heard loud voices but, I couldn't make out what the argument was about. There was a lot of banging as though things were being thrown and it finally made me decide it was time to get out. I found some clothes on a stool and picked them up. They were about my size and I put them on ready to go see what the commotion was about.

"You're a fucking idiot, Jake," Paul growled just as I opened the door. "She doesn't like you that way. She is using you to get to him."

"Fuck off Paul. You don't know what you're talking about. For your information, we went the whole way last night," Jacob said with smugness in his voice.

I went to stand by Brady who was staring at Paul and Jacob. I nudged his shoulder making him turn and look down at me. Was it my imagination or was he almost the same height as me? He took my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"So, she finally let you dip your dick did she? Proves she's a ho," Paul growled. Jacob made for Paul but, Brady launched himself between them. The fist that was meant for Paul landed on Brady making him fall to the ground out cold.

"Fuck," Jacob said trying to pick Brady up only to thrown across the room by a very pissed Paul.

"Don't you touch him again or I will kill you," Paul said as he gently picked up my friend and took him to the couch where he cradled him on his knee. Jacob stormed out the house with Sam going after him. Emily calmly walked in with ice and placed it on Brady's now swollen cheek.

I was trembling out of anger. How dare Jacob do such a thing! Brady had done nothing wrong yet, he was the one out cold. "He's about to explode," someone grabbed my arm forcefully and dragged me outside. "Deep breaths Seth. You don't want to get angry, you're not ready yet," Embry said.

"I am fucking pissed. No one touches my friend, not again," I growled staring at Jared who looked abashed.

"Seth, come here," Paul said stepping outside with Brady standing in front of him. Huffing, I walked to my two friends. Brady opened his arms and I walked into them being wrapped in both his and Paul's arms. I felt myself relax being cocooned in strong yet, gentle arms. My trembling body ceased. I let out a sigh before sinking to the ground, everything going black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers reviews those who put and alerts and fav's. **

**As Mrs J has announced I have been nominated for "Top 10 Fanfic completed for October" for my story "CLICK" . To say I was surprised is an understatement :D I am honored one of my readers believed my story was so good. To them THANK YOU. I would love to know who you are and if you can PM me so I can thank you properly I would love it. I am up against amazing stories and authors who have huge fan followings. But my little story is only one of two m/m stories and that is amazing. PLEASE VOTE FOR MY STORY :3 you can find the link in my review on Click or go to **

****** www dot TWIFANFICTIONRECS dot com**

**Life is busy with exams and want to thank Mrs Jones for picking up my slack by posting and replying to my reviews. Also beta-ing for me.**

Chapter 5

When I woke I was in my own room alone. I felt like I had been run over by a ten tonne truck. Sweat was the understatement of the year. It was like I was drowning in it. The door opened and in walked Sam with a bowl and behind him Brady with a jug of ice water. "Feeling like crap about now huh?" the older man asked.

Licking my lips, I struggled to get up and was grateful for the hand that Sam gave me. Brady had placed the jug down and was fluffing my pillow. My lips were chapped from the dryness of my mouth. "Where is Paul?" I asked as I was handed a glass of water which I drank in one gulp.

"He's patrolling, he will be along later," Sam smiled rising the cloth and rubbing it on my face. "Now you need to rest and try to keep cool," he said as he dipped the cloth in the bowl again. Brady sat on the end of the bed touching my foot. "We have some explaining to do."

"Sam, maybe we should wait for Paul?" Brady said quietly almost a whisper. Sam sighed but nodded.

"You're right, he would be best to explain it to you. I will leave you to it. You know where I am if you need me Brady," he patted my shoulder and left the room. Brady scooted over and took the water and continued to wipe my body with the wet cloth. He was humming something to himself which I found soothing. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his tender touch. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, Paul was sitting on the bed wiping my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Awe, it's the fever talking," he chuckled.

"No, it's not," I pouted. Paul leaned forward and kissed my hot brow. "I'm dying aren't I?" Paul chuckled and shook his head.

"You're not dying, I promise you. If anything, you are only beginning to live," his eyes went to the side of me and it was only then I realised I wasn't alone in bed. Brady was lightly breathing his face totally relaxed. My eyes flicked back to Paul who was also looking at him. His eyes were softer as was the smile on his face.

"Paul," I took his hand in mine. Paul's eyes never left Brady as he hummed me. "Never mind," I sighed. Paul looked at me and smiled before continuing to fuss over me. I grabbed hold of Paul's wrist firmly. "If you don't ask him on a date someone else is going to," I growled.

"Oh yeah, and who would that be?" he asked looking amused.

"Me," I huffed. Paul laughed and shook his head. "What is so funny, I'm not that bad?" I pouted. Paul's free hand came to my cheek and I leaned into it almost purring at the contact. "That is why," he brushed his thumb gently against my cheek, before pulling back continuing to cool my burning skin. "You cubs are so young," he sighed finally happy that I was cool enough.

"Why do you keep calling us cubs? Should I feel offended?" I asked. Brady stirred beside me and Paul touched his leg making him sigh before settling again. Paul licked his lips and went to say something when the door swung open and Jacob walked in. Behind him was the girl I saw in the photo.

"Get away from the cubs and take that ho with you," Paul growled getting up.

"Fuck off, Paul. I have more right than you do to be here," Jacob snapped.

"You may have but, you hurt one of my cubs and I still have to beat the shit out of you. But he won't hear of it," pointing at Brady. Paul was beginning to tremble. The girl standing beside Jacob moved behind him. I put my hand on Paul trying to sooth his anger.

"Paul," the soft voice of Brady got all our attention. Paul seemed to sag and sat down his attention on our friend. "Let it go. It was an accident. You know that as well as I do," Brady put his hand on Paul's cheek. "Hello Bella," he put his attention on the girl.

"Hey," she gave a wave and almost cracked a smile. "Jake, we should go," she went to move to the door. Jacob nodded and followed her like a puppy. I cracked up laughing the minute the door was shut.

"All he needs is a collar," I said still laughing. Paul and Brady stared at me as if I had grown an extra head. "Oh come on, it's funny," I said. Paul shook his head and Brady chewed his lip trying to hold back the laugh.

"I heard that," I slapped my hand over my mouth at the growl that came from downstairs. I hated how thin the wall were. Paul and Brady began to laugh.

"I'm so screwed," I groaned. "Just kill me now," I said flopping onto my back. "Just make it quick because I hate pain," I wrapped Brady's hands around my neck.

"God, what have I got myself in for," Paul chuckled puling Brady's hands from my neck. "Let's go get something to eat," he got up and went to the door with Brady on his heels. I swung my legs over the bed and sat there staring at them. "You okay cub?" Paul came over.

"What the fuck was in that water?" I said pushing my glasses up. Wait what? Why weren't my glasses on my face. "I'm turning into the Incredible Hulk," I stated. Paul and Brady gwaffed.

"Its been called a few things but, not that," Paul said helping me onto my feet. I was taller too, I now came up to his shoulder. Last time I could have sucked his nipples without ducking down. In the distance there was a howl. "Shit! Brady stay with him. If we need you we will let you know, okay?" he said already at the open door. I doubt it would matter what Brady said, Paul would go leaving us behind anyway. "I promise Brady," he sighed at the look on Brady's face.

"Yeah, be safe," the door shut and we were alone. I was now the same height as Brady if not a bit taller. "How about you go and shower?" he said holding his nose. I lifted my arms which too were looking damn fine if I do say so myself.

"Fuck yes," I said almost gagging on my odour.

"I will make us something to eat," he walked down the stairs leaving me to take a shower. Three times I tripped on my feet gathering my stuff and making it to the bathroom. Turning on the shower I went and looked in the mirror while it warmed up. I hadn't changed at all in the face although no pimple scars which was a relief.

"Please be bigger please be bigger," I repeated over and over in my head as I pulled down my boxers. "YES," I hollered doing a victory dance. I didn't care I heard laughter from downstairs from my friend. I must have grown at least an inch if not more. If I didn't ache so much I would have had a bit of fun. However, just the victory dance took it out of me. After having a cold shower, finding the warm one not helping, I headed down stairs wearing shorts and a tee-shirt. Brady had a pile of cheese toast on the table.

"I was expecting you to be longer," he winked at me. I poked my tongue out before grabbing a handful of food and demolishing it in minutes.

There was another howl, this time closer and I began to tremble and headed out the door with Brady on my heels. I started running with Brady calling after me to stop. But, I couldn't. I had to get to the call. No matter what, I had to go. Brady tackled me however before too long. "Get off me," I growled. Brady sat on me and shook his head. "Brady please I have to go," I thrust my hips up trying to throw him off me.

"You don't want to do this, Seth. Please believe me, you don't," he lifted his head up and howled just like a wolf.

"Jesus," I growled as I was getting more frustrated at being held down. I heard something bad approaching us and I somehow manage to throw Brady off me and stand up only to lower myself into a defence position. "PAUL," I shouted fearing for our safety. Out of the trees came a pale looking man with red eyes.

"Well, well, well hello boys," he said licking his lips. I felt a weird sensation running through my body and howled. Just as the man was about to attack, I jumped on him sinking my teeth into his shoulder ripping his arm from his body. Screams of pain mixed with the satisfying sound of something tearing.

"_Seth, back down. We have it,_" a voice said in my head. However, I was not finished and kept clawing and biting down on this vile creature.

"_BACK DOWN," _ commanded in my head said. Whimpering, I fell back and watched as two wolves attached themselves to the thing.

"_Brady_?" a soft voice said in my head. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned to see where Brady was but, couldn't see him. Instead, there on the ground with blood on his neck, was a wolf.

"_Brady, wake up_," Paul said. Suddenly one of the wolves that had attacked the creature changed and there, running to my friend, was Paul. He crouched down and ran his hand through the wolf's fur. "Wake for me please," Paul sobbed. "Don't you dare leave me, you hear me?" he pulled the wolf up to him making the wolf to whimper. "It's okay, you will be fine soon," he whispered kissing the top of the wolf's head.

"_Seth, this is your fault," _the voice of Jacob echoed in my head. "_You were told to stay behind then to back down. You have no business being in my pack," _ he growled.

"_I'm sorry," I whimpered. _

"_Look at yourself, Seth. Look at what you have become," _ he growled.

I looked down and saw paws and fur and a snout. "_I would normally say welcome to my pack but, I don't want you in it," _Jacob growled.

I laid on the forest floor not able to take any of this in. Soon, other wolves were coming towards us. I looked at Paul who was now holding a just as naked Brady in his arms. "_Jake, he's a cub he needs to learn," _ another wolf said.

"_He disobeyed my order," _he growled.

"_You're not his alpha Jacob,. I am and as such I will decide who is in the pack, not you," _ a black wolf came and stood beside me.

I crawled over on my belly to Paul not caring for the conversation. I licked Brady's leg trying to get him to wake up more. I whimpered when he didn't stir. How did I not know he was getting attacked? "_Because you are an idiot," _Jacob growled.

Paul stood and told the whole group in general that he was going to take Brady back to Sam's for Emily to check him over. I stood and walked at his side. No one spoke to me so I just walked right beside Paul. When we got to Sam's, I sat on the doorstep as I was too big to get in the front door.

I whimpered. What the hell just happened? Why was I a fucking wolf? I could still hear voices in my head which was pissing me off. I managed to get them to become an annoying buzzing like bees. I hated bees, little bastards sting. The front door opened and Paul walked out leaving the door open. I could see Brady laying on the couch with Emily letting him drink something from a glass. Paul sat down on the step and patted his leg. I laid my head on his knee and whimpered. I was waiting for a telling off for not protecting my friend. But as like always, Paul surprised me.

"Brady is fine. He just hit his head on a tree when he threw the leech off him. Without your help he would now be dead," Paul stroked me between the ears making me a very happy puppy. "Thank you for keeping him safe. I keep failing him. I am not the right one to look after you cubs," he said I smelled salt and looked up. Tears were falling down Paul's handsome face. I reached up and licked his tears away. He gave a sad smile.

"_Don't say that Paul, you are perfect," _I thought_._

"Sam is going to ask Embry to take care of you guys," he sighed looking back at Brady. As soon as he his eyes met Brady's, his heart accelerated.

"_Why don't you tell him you love him?" _

"Don't worry about Jacob. He is just upset you did so well on your first kill," Paul said.

"_I don't want to talk about that dickhead," I growled. "Go to him and tell him you love him,"_ I stood up and shook my fur.

"Let's get you back to human shall we," he stood up and went to stand in the middle of the lawn. Holding up a finger. he went to a basket and pulled out some shorts. "Be as quick as we can," he shut the door. The whole time I stood watching him not sure what he was on about. He started walking to the trees and stopped when I didn't follow. "Mmmm, here Seth," he patted his thigh and whistled.

"_Your shitting me right, Paul? I'm not a bloody dog," _I chuckled to myself. "_Okay so, I'm kinda a dog but, a big dog," _I trotted to him impressed I hadn't tripped over my paws_. _

"Right so, all you have to do is think of your human self and you will change back," he said giving me a pat on my head.

"_I can do that. Let's see, I'm strong and handsome and look like Kellan Lutz," _Nothing happened. "_Well this sucks," _I was still a furry wolf. I closed my eyes again. "_I'm Justin Bieber god no that is gross," _I chuckled to myself.

"_Idiot you have to think of yourself, not someone else_," a voice said in my head.

"_Well, that's boring," _I huffed and suddenly I was crouching in my human form on the ground naked.

"Who were you trying to be?" Paul asked. "We have all tried it," he chuckled handing me the shorts. I slipped them on trying to keep myself covered.

"Kellen and Justin," I scratched my head making sure I had my normal hair.

"Ahhh, okay," Paul shook his head and pulled me into a hug. "So kid, welcome to the pack," he said before pushing off me.

"Thanks but, me and you are going to have a serious talk," I folded my arms. Paul raised an eyebrow and mirrored my actions. "First of all, you are NOT going to give me and Brady to Embry to look after. You are perfect for the job," I saw the corners of Paul's mouth turn upwards into an almost-smile. "And secondly, tell that guy in there that you love him," I growled pointing to Sam's house. Paul huffed and dropped his arms.

"Keep out of it kid," he said walking towards the house. I grabbed his arm.

"If you don't, I will."

"Do and it will be the last thing you and I will both be doing, Seth," he sighed and pulled me to a fallen over tree. "We can't be anything more than pack brothers. Pack law states that we are to protect the tribe and find a mate to make more shapeshifters to carry on the gene," he looked up at the house.

"Well that sucks. I don't have anything against woman but I don't want to have sex with one," I huffed. "And who has the right to say who you can and can't love, Paul?"

"Jacob," he answered. "Come on, let's go see how Brady is doing," he pulled me up by the hand and led me to the house. "For your information, Brady loves someone else," he whispered.

"Who?"

"I don't know he just said he was in love with someone but, the guy didn't even know he was alive," he let my hand go and walked inside. I shook my head. How could someone so handsome be so fucking thick?

"Hey Seth," Embry said from behind me where the rest of the pack were also. Jacob was glaring at me.

"What the fuck is your problem with me?" I growled at him.

"Everything, you disobeyed my direct order and you are nothing but a sub who needs protecting," he growled.

"Protecting? Who said I need protecting?" I growled back.

"You just proved it out there," he stepped forward towering over me. "You could have killed your pack brother with your stupidity," he snapped.

"Jake man come on, you know its hard to control your wolf when," Jacob raised his hand making Quil stop talking.

"I'm going to take over the pack as of now," he turned to Sam. "This pack needs to be more selective," he growled.

Without thought, I raised my arm and punched the fucker right in the face. His head seemed to swing to the side in slow motion. Everyone gasped in shock but, no one was in more shocked than myself. I never was one for violence and certainly not to a beast of a guy who could kill me with one single punch. His hand went up to his jaw as he rubbed it. "Why you little..." he went to punch me back however, he was jumped on by the pack and Paul came running out and phased putting himself between me and him.

"Jacob, I think you should go home," Sam said.

"You can't order me, Sam Uley. I'm the rightful alpha," Jacob growled.

Everyone let him go and stood back. "You can be alpha to the subs if you want but, my pack will be just dom's like it should be," he said looking smug.

"Jake, we are a pack, together we are strong," Sam sighed. "We have discussed this. Just because Brady and now Seth are submissives," I growled. Sam held up his hand to me. "Seth, please let me explain," he sighed.

"You know what? I don't want to be in your stupid pack, Jacob Black," I stepped back. "I don't need you either," I could feel tears running down my face but, I didn't care.

"Seth, you need a pack and an alpha," Sam rubbed his temples.

"Paul can be our alpha," I said patting the large wolf. Paul let out a whimper and guilt riddled me as I was telling him to leave what he knew just because of me.

"You don't just decide to be an alpha," Embry said coming forward and patting Paul. "Are you certain you want Seth and Brady out of your pack, Jake? Your brothers, your family?" he asked. Jacob snarled as he nodded. "Very well, as rightful alpha as well I will break off and take the subs and whoever wishes to join my pack," Embry said.

"WHAT? Ems you can't be serious," Jacob said.

"I am very serious," Embry said crossing his arms.

"Well, don't come crying to me when you fuck it up or get killed," Jacob stormed away. With a click of his fingers the rest of the pack followed him. All except Paul who stayed where he was still in wolf form.

Embry turned and looked at us both. "We are so screwed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my reviewers :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**

**Please check out our other stories. **

**Please, Please Don't forget to vote for Click on FanFictionrecs for top 10 Stories for October. Your vote would mean a lot to me. **

**Mrs Jones thanks for editing this chapter. But any mistakes are my own. **

**Please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 6

We were sitting at the kitchen table and mom was making sandwiches. Paul carried Brady who was still recovering in his arms. I didn't miss him kissing Brady's hair as he picked him up. Emily promised that she would come check him later. Kissing us all, she let us go with tears in her eyes.

"So, you and Jacob are brothers?" Paul asked.

"Half but, yes we are brothers," Embry ran his hand down his face.

"We all thought that Sam was your brother, this is huge," Brady said wiggling on Paul's knee. It would seem that Paul had an issue of letting him go and my friend was not going to complain.

"It wasn't suppose to come out but, Jacob and I have known since the day that I phased. Billy confessed that he had a one night stand with my mother while he was visiting her tribe. Mom didn't even know he was married let alone a father of twins. Look, the thing is guys that this isn't to leave the packs okay. Billy is a good man, he may not have been known as my dad but, he has treated me like a son since I first moved to La-Push."

Mom came out with sandwiches and Embry stopped talking. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Sarah knew and she was my best friend. She forgave Billy the moment she found out," she left us to it saying she was going to go see said person.

"So, what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, first thing is, do you guys accept me as your alpha?" I looked at the others and they looked at one another and me and smiled.

"We do," Paul said on our behalf.

Embry nodded with a smile on his face. "I'm not going to lie guys. I haven't a fucking clue how to be an alpha but, we can do this. Paul, you will be my beta. I need to go talk to Jake and sought out where we can patrol and..."

I reached out and took his hand that was resting on the table. "Embry, slow down. We have every confidence in you being our alpha," I took a sandwich and shoved it in my mouth whole.

"Thanks but, we need to figure out a few things," he said as he picked up a sandwich and shoved it in his mouth. Paul grabbed two handing one to Brady who blushed and nibbled at his.

"Like," Paul said spitting crumbs from his over-full mouth.

"Like you two," Embry said waving his hand at my friends. Brady went to move but Paul held him tight. "You can be with each other. Seth is right, Jacob has no right to say who anyone can love," he smiled.

"But, that means that you two can't patrol together. So, you are stuck with me, Brady," he said getting up. "I have to go patrol," he said.

"Um where?" Paul chuckled. We all laughed as Embry sank into the chair.

"Sucker, whoever has to do my patrol," he shook his head. "You guys sure you want me as your alpha?"

Paul pushed Brady off his knee and stood up. "We are positive Ems," he pulled our alpha into his arms. "I'm sure Billy is proud of you," he kissed his forehead "I know I am," he said.

There was a knock on the door and I growled. "Calm down cub," Embry went to the door and slipped outside. We all listened to what was being said.

"Embry, this is stupid. I said it out of anger," Jacob sighed.

"I don't think so, Jake. You made it pretty damn clear what you think of not only the subs but, anyone who happens to be different in your eyes," Embry said. I could almost feel the frustration rolling off him.

"Ems, I didn't mean it like that. I was just shocked. I, look please don't make me beg," Jacob sounded sincere but, not enough. "Dad wants us to gather together and sought out our differences. So, we will have a bonfire tomorrow night."

"Why were you shocked, Jacob? We were best friends and now brothers. You always accepted me until I told you. Am I a different person? Is Brady, Paul, hell even Seth? You haven't even gotten to know the guy," Embry sighed. "Give me one good reason why I should believe you?" Jacob took a deep breath.

"Because I am your brother Ems. We share more than most."

"What do we share, Jacob? Once I thought you were a good guy but, ever since you have been seeing her, you have been a real prick. You've changed and I don't particularly like you at the moment. We will be at the bonfire Jacob but, you make one remark that puts my pack down and I will not hesitate to leave and never call you my brother again," with that Embry stormed into the house.

Paul clapped his hands together earning a blush from Embry. "He has been pissing me off for a while," he growled.

"Right, Paul take your cub home and I want both of you at school tomorrow. We have missed enough already," Embry pinched the bridge of his nose. Paul nodded and took Brady's hand and went to the door. "Oh and Paul, behave," Paul chuckled giving a wink as they left.

"Embry," I said taking his hand. Embry looked and me and put his big hand on my cheek.

"Seth, it's fine," he said. How did he know what I was going to say. I went to open my mouth only for him to put his finger on my lip. I puckered my lips and kissed it getting him to chuckle. "You must have a million and one questions," he said.

"You think?" I went and sat on the couch and curled my knees up resting my chin on them. Embry sat opposite me leaning forward on his elbows. It was the first time I really looked at Embry. He was a striking guy; his cheekbones sharp, his hair longer than most of the others in the pack giving him a sexy look. His body was more lean than most making him lethal. When he licked his lips I snapped out of my lusting. This was my alpha for however long I was to be a wolf boy. I chuckled, why was I not freaking out? I could change to a freaking giant wolf and kill evil things. But, I thought it was the damn best thing to ever to happen to me. I bet dad would be proud. I knew the legends of course but, I didn't really remember them.

"So, here is the deal Seth," he licked his lips. God, I wished he wouldn't do that. "You ask me questions and I will answer them as best I can. Tomorrow night, Billy will explain the whole thing of the legends and what not. But, I can answer things that only I as a shapeshifter can answer. Okay?"

"Have you ever licked your dick?" I asked.

"Okay um, about that, NEVER going to tell you. But, if you do it let me know okay?" he chuckled.

"Yeah okay, seriously though. What the fuck is a submissive and why the hell are only me and Brady?" I asked.

"Ahhhh, let's see if I can explain this right," he put his hands to his face as though praying. He was silent for what seemed like hours but, I waited for the answer. He took a deep breath and went back to his original position. He licked his lips again making me groan.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"It depends on how you view it but, to me you and Brady are special," he smiled. Okay, when I was called special I knew it was bad. "You are, um," he ran his hand down his face and got up and started pacing. "You're designed differently than us. You're smaller and your scent is different but, that is about it," he said.

"You're lying to me," I huffed.

"Yeah um look, maybe if I brought you some books over it would explain it better than I can," he said. Embry came and knelt in front of me and put his large hands on either side of my face his thumbs brushing away my tears. "Just know you're special, Seth," he said leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

"Is it that bad?" I sniffed. "I mean you feel it's important that Paul takes care of us. Are we not as good as you guys?"

"God no, it's not that cub," he picked me up and put me on his knee. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "Just be yourself and in time you will understand," he lifted my chin and looked me in the eye. "Maybe we should leave this till tomorrow. You must be tired," he smiled.

"Please, don't leave me," I whimpered. He gave a sad smile but nodded.

"Go shower and we will get some rest," he said. I got up and went to shower. When I shut the bathroom door I sat on the bath and sobbed. I didn't want to be here, I hated my screwed up life. There was a soft knock on the door and I could smell Brady on the other side.

"Come in," I quickly wiped my tears away and went to wash the tear stains off my cheeks.

"Seth, Embry is worried," he pulled me into his arms and wrapped his arms around me. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Are we girls?" I asked. Brady pulled me away from him and looked at me with his eyebrows lifted.

"Last time I checked I pissed standing up," he chuckled. " No Seth we are not girls. We are submissives meaning we submit to our dominantes," I shook my head. "Let's look at it this way," he said sitting me on the edge of the bath. "You're gay and I'm guessing," he bit his lip and blushed.

"I get it," I said letting him off the hook. "I'm the catcher, right?"

Brady just nodded. "But other than that, we are the same," he smiled.

"Okay, so why do we have to be looked after by Paul?"

"Because we need to feel protected," Brady shrugged. "Look at what happened with Jared," he whispered. "Don't you want to feel protected?" I guessed I did. Not that I ever thought of it before. I always leaned on someone all my life. Now that I looked back, I hated being in control of myself. I even had my friend walk me to and from school.

"But, now I'm a wolf. Surely I can look after myself," I pushed my chest out.

"So you don't mind that me and you are alone right now?" Panic coursed through me and I went to run out to find Embry. He promised he would stay with me. Brady grabbed my arm chuckling. "Seth, you're a wolf. Use your nose and use those ears," he said. I huffed, I could hear Paul and Embry talking about the football downstairs. As for the scent, well Paul was a rich musky smell with a hint of mint. Embry's even more masculine a woodsy earthy smell. "See, they know we need them," he smiled. "Now my nose is telling me you need that shower," he pinched his nose and waved his hand over his face. It was my turn to blush.

"Thanks Brady," I said as he went to the door.

"Anytime," he said as he left me to shower.

Embry was waiting in my room with two hot chocolates. Thanking him, I sat on the bed and drank it watching my alpha doing the same. He looked at me above his mug before putting it down. "When you were talking to Jacob earlier you said something I didn't understand?"

Embry frowned until what I was meaning dawned on him. "I like to dress in women's clothes," he said. I spat out my drink spraying my hot chocolate every where. Embry burst out laughing. "I'm kidding," he patted my back as I coughed. Least the guy had a sense of humor. "Come on you, time for sleep," he got up and took my mug off me. He pulled the bedding back and waited for me to slide in. He didn't put the blanket on, just the sheet. "Sweet dreams cub." I was out in seconds.

I wasn't allowed at school the next day due to the chances of me exploding into my wolf. I wasn't going to complain until Embry turned up with a pile of books and sat me down at the table to do school work. After bouncing my pencil on my book for nearly ten minutes Embry sighed. "Why don't we go for a run? Your wolf must want to stretch his legs," he said getting up. Mom was in the kitchen making more food. My stomach felt empty all the time. I tried to tell her I wasn't hungry but, my stomach told her otherwise always grumbling loudly, even after I had just eaten.

We were just leaving when Billy wheeled up. I felt guilt run through me. I knew he must be disappointed that I caused the split in the pack putting his sons against one another. Embry went down the stairs and patted Billy's shoulder before bending down and picking not only Billy up but his wheelchair as well. Carefully he carried Billy inside before bidding him farewell shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," I said as we walked toward the forest. Embry just nodded and kept walking. When we got to the forest, Embry started to strip. I turned away and began to strip as well. I may be better built than I was forty-eight hours ago but, I was still smaller than the others.

"Seth," I turned around and looked at Embry who was standing there butt naked.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," he phased and waited for me to phase as well. I had to call my wolf and was struggling to. I didn't understand why everyone was worried about me exploding to my wolf, I couldn't seem to get him to come when I wanted him to. Embry just sat there and didn't seem bothered it was taking me so long to change. Suddenly, he stood and came to stand in front of me baring his teeth and growling. I grabbed hold of his fur in fear, any thought of me phasing out the window. I was trembling but, out of fear.

"It's me," Jacob strolled out from the trees his eyes on Embry. The closer he got the tenser Embry became. Sighing Jacob stopped and ran his hand over the back of his neck. He wasn't wearing a shirt his body glistening in sweat that trickled down his torso. God, he was sexy as hell. A prick but, a sexy prick. "Embry, can we talk? Man to man?" he asked. Embry huffed but, stepped away from me. I whimpered not liking being exposed to such a dominant. Jacob looked at me as though he had only just realised I was there. "Seth," he said nodding.

"Jacob what are you doing out of school?" Embry asked coming and once again standing in front of me. "Seth put your pants on," he said. I looked down in horror to see myself stark naked. Quickly undoing my shorts from my leg I put them on before holding onto Embry's shorts.

"I want you and the others to come back to the pack?" he said. Embry reached round and took my hand. "Look, I was an idiot yesterday. You know I didn't mean it. I love you man," he said.

"I love you to, Jake but, you've changed and you should have been protecting Brady but, you didn't. You let Jared beat him up to bash the gay out of him. It wasn't until Seth asked Paul for help did you show any concern. Brady should have come to you Jake but, he couldn't because he is scared of you," he said squeezing my hand gently.

"I,"

"Shut up and listen to me, Jake," Embry growled his hand tightening on mine. I let out a small yelp making Embry and Jake both stare at me. "Sorry cub," Embry said dropping my hand. "What if it was me that Jared was hurting because I'm gay?"

"I would have stopped it. Jared knows nothing of your sexuality. Its not my fault that Brady screams sub," Jacob tried to defend himself. I stood there open-mouthed staring at Embry. He was gay!

"What? So, because he is a sub, you don't care about him? Is that it Jake?" he shouted. Jacob looked away from Embry into the distance. "Let's go Seth," Embry took my hand and began to walk away.

"Ems please," Jacob turned back to us tears in his eyes. He licked his lips just like his brother. God, they had the same sexy habit. I looked at Embry who was doing the same. "You and Seth," he tilted his head towards me.

"Just because we are gay doesn't mean we are together," he growled. "Believe it or not, we are just like straight guys and date who we want and not the first gay guy we come across," he growled.

Okay so, what was wrong with me? My alpha was gay and he wasn't interested in me. Well that sucks. I wouldn't have said no to him if he had asked. I felt the tears prickling in my eyes. I chewed my lip trying to swallow the tears down. I snatched my hand away from Embry and began to run. My wolf finally decided to come. Letting out a howl, I took off through the trees Embry calling out after me.

I raced to the only place I knew and came out at the edge of the school car park. I whimpered and sat down. I didn't have to wait long for Brady and Paul come out. I wanted to run to them but, a giant wolf running towards to guys might cause a bit of a stir.

"_Seth, come back," _Embry said firmly but, not as an order.

"_Why you don't like me?" _I sobbed.

"_I do like you," _he sighed.

"_I think you hurt his feeling," _Jacob's thoughts came into my head.

"_Fuck off Jacob!" _I growled.

"_Wait, you can hear both of us?" _Embry asked_. _

"_Of course I can," _I huffed as Paul reached me and I let him pull me into a neck-hold kissing my nose. Brady right behind him.

"_He has two alphas?" _

"_If he can hear us that means, he is an alpha?" _Embry said as they came toward us.

"_But he's a sub? _Jacob said. He came through the trees and looked at me as though I had grown an extra head. "_Order him to do something Ems," _Jacob said sitting down next to his brother.

"_Sit," _Embry said, his voice commanding. I raised an eyebrow. "_I SAID SIT!" _he growled.

"_Why?" _I asked.

"_We better go see Billy," _Jacob stood up. "_Seth, come on. We need to figure out what is happening," _he said kindly.

"_You don't think he's our," _Embry gulped.

"_NO!" _Jacob growled suddenly phasing.

* * *

Please review and don't forget to vote for "Click"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers those who put on alerts and favorites. **

**Right in the middle of exams and swear I saw a grey hair this morning when I shaved. But seriously, I hope you enjoy the update. **

**I am on my own at the moment Mrs Jones is having time out. But she was kind enough to beta this for me. **

** I am writing a story called "Treadmill" with my friend Emmett's Submissive. Writing is what makes me relax and got to admit never laughed so hard when writing with him. Its a Jasper/Emmett story all human and hopefully will be funny and eventually hot. Check it out on his profile.**

**Also I have a poll to see if there is enough interest to write a one-shot for "Click" please check out our profile page. **

**Without further ado please enjoy and don't forget to review please. **

Chapter 7

Embry phased as well leaving just me in my wolf form. I wanted to change as well but two things were holding me back. One, I didn't have any clothes and two, I wanted to go back to Paul. I turned and saw him and Brady standing there talking to each other. I backed up and went to Paul leaning my large body on his for comfort.

"See," Jacob sighed.

"Yeah, I do see Jake. Seth wants to be with Paul, his protector," Embry said coming back towards us.

"Let's go," Jacob said again this time he was less aggressive.

"Maybe I should come?" Paul suggested. I leaned more on him. It sounded like a good idea to me.

"What about Brady?"

"Hell, why not invite the whole fucking pack?" Jacob growled.

"I won't go without my mate," Paul growled. I could feel the heat coming from Brady's body without even touching him. "Got a problem Jake?"

"It's not natural Paul. No offence but, you're suppose to breed with a female to give us better stronger wolves. What you are doing is destroying our future," he said walking away.

"Don't listen to him," Embry sighed.

"But he has a point, doesn't he?" Brady said. "I think I will head back to class," he let go of Paul and ran away before anyone could protest. Paul was at odds with himself and I gave him a push. He needed to be with his mate. I went and leaned on Embry for now he would be my protector.

"Go to him, I will look after Seth," he ran his hand through my fur. Paul looked at me and I gave him a nod. He was gone chasing after his mate. I whined, I was happy for Paul and Brady but, it ached that they had what I didn't. "Come on, let's go."

When we arrived at the Black house, Embry walked in and asked for shorts for me to borrow. He finally came out carrying shorts and left me to shift. It didn't take me long this time and I slipped the shorts on finding them to only be a bit too big for me. I could smell the distinctive scent of Jacob on them. I sighed, as much as I didn't like his arrogance or his manner towards my friends, I couldn't get enough of his scent. I walked inside to see him standing with his arms folded staring at his father with a scowl on his face.

"Seth," Billy turned to me holding out his hand. I took it and shook smiling. To me, he felt cold, colder than me of course but, also as a normal human he felt cold. "Please take a seat, we have to explain what this all means," he said turning toward the table and chairs. Embry was already sitting there, his head in his hands. I took a seat next to him and as far away from Jacob as I could.

Reluctantly, Jacob sat down and looked disinterested. "Well, are you going to make them stop this shit about being mates?"

"Jacob, once we find a mate, we do not turn our backs on them. Paul has announced he has a mate, am I correct?" Jacob ran his hand down his face and nodded.

"But, he isn't gay or at least, he wasn't last I heard. Brady must have done something to him," he growled.

"Idiot," I mumble.

"What did you call me?" Jacob shot to his feet. Embry stood and pushed me behind him as I too stood.

"ENOUGH! All of you sit down. I am your chief and as such I will have your respect. Son or no son," Billy slammed his hand down on the table. Jacob's nostrils flared as did Embry's. The more time I spent with them the more I could see the resemblance between the brothers. I touched Embry's arm and he pulled me to his chest burying his face into my neck taking in my scent. A shiver ran through my body. It seemed such an intimate thing to do.

Finally pulling back, Embry sat down pulling me to his side; our bodies touching and his fingers entwined with mine. "Sorry Billy," he said looking bashful. Everyone looked at Jacob who, after a while, nodded but never said a word.

"We are here to discuss why Seth disobeyed an order from his alphas. Seth hasn't chosen an alpha as yet," he looked at me as I shook my head.

"I chose Embry," I clung to my alpha.

"But you defied him?"

"I couldn't see the point in what he asked of me. I'm not a show dog," I shrugged. Jacob chuckled lightly.

"Maybe you're not a true alpha?" Jacob suggested. I could feel Embry trembling beside me in anger. I squeezed his hand. He would surely be more alpha than Jacob being the eldest.

"No, he is an alpha," Billy ran his hand down his face just like his sons did when worried. "An equal," he said swinging his wheelchair around and going to the bookshelf. He pushed a few books aside and pulled out a leather bound book. Blowing the dust off it, he came back to us. Very carefully he put the book on the table and opened it.

Jacob leaned over and frowned. "What's this?"

"This is the diary of the first alpha. This is why I have you doing one. Knowledge that can be passed down from alpha to alpha. Sadly, my reading of our language is not that good. But I get the general idea from what I can," he carefully ran his fingers over the words turning page after page until he finally stopped.

"Is there anything?" Embry asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Its been so long that I can't remember how to read our language," Billy sighed closing the book.

"We know there were submissives before though right?" Embry asked. Billy licked his lips and rubbed his hand behind his back just the way sons did. These Blacks were all the same.

"I need to go," I got up running out the door. My wolf didn't want to come out but, I made him. He wanted to go back inside to be close to him. I heard Jacob phase, his thoughts silent however. I kept running deeper into the forest. No longer scared of what was out there. I could protect myself from leeches and any other monsters. I slowed my pace and came to the ridge where the water fell into the river below. That was where I first saw the wolf, the one I now knew.

"_Seth, can we talk?" _ Jacob came towards me slowly unsure the reception he would receive from me. I sat on my haunches and tilted my head to the side. Jacob may be a dominate, an alpha but, he wouldn't do me any harm physically. Mentally was another story however. He sat twenty feet from me, his wolf towering over mine. But he laid down as did I, my face in my paws and my legs stretched out behind me.

"_If your going to insult me," _I began

"_I don't want to insult you, you annoy me no end," _he huffed.

"_Why? I have done nothing to you, Jacob. You hated me the minute I entered my own home,"_ I was beyond confused.

"_Actually, I hated you the moment your scent hit my nose," _he admitted. "_I don't have anything personally against you. In fact, I think you're a okay guy,"_ he lowered his eyes.

"_Then what's your problem?"_

"_If I knew,"_ he paused. "_If I knew Seth, I wouldn't be here."_

"_You are weird,"_ I chuckled.

"_Yeah, I've been told that before,"_ he joined in. "_So, since we are alone,"_ he started. But Embry coughed in our heads. "_Fine, since we are semi alone. I thought maybe I should get to know you."_

"_Well, let's see. I'm a fucking ball of fluff,"_ I growled. Jacob chuckled or at least I think that is what came out of his mouth. "_What do you want to know?"_

"_Favourite colour? What's your favourite meal? Movie,"_

"_Soft brown, Pasta, and Up,"_ I said feeling the heat rush to my face.

"_Well, at least it isn't Finding Nemo,"_ he chuckled.

"_Have you dated before?"_ I raised my eyebrow. Even in wolf it must look affective. "_None of my business, got it?"_ he winked.

"_You're right, it isn't any of your business but, the answer is no. Did you not see me when I first arrived?"_

"_True, it took me a few days to figure out who you reminded me of,"_ he smiled when suddenly images of Wally from the Where's Wally puzzles flashed through his head. The day we met I was wearing a red and white striped top. I huffed. "_It was the glasses that did it. Brady brought them to me to fix. God, you were seriously blind. I couldn't even look at them from a distance without straining my eyes,"_ he said.

"_You fixed my glasses?"_ I asked shocked.

"_Yep, he came to me explaining he needed them asap. I like to fix things but, I want to be a mechanic when I leave school and stop phasing."_

"_When will you stop? I mean do we have to be wolf for so long?"_ I asked.

"_Shall I answer that, Jake,"_ Embry asked making me jump. I had forgotten he was listening into our conversation.

"_Ems,"_ Jacob stood up stretching his body. God, he was beautiful. "_Um, I heard that," _he said. Although he didn't seem offended or amused. it was more of a gentle reminder.

"_I better go. Bella is coming tonight and I want to look good,"_ he gave another wolf wink and was gone. Embry came through the trees.

"_You okay?"_ he asked laying beside me. I rolled myself over and laid on my back beside him. He began licking my ears my tongue lolled to the side making Embry chuckle.

"_He never told me why he hates me. How the hell did he do that?"_ I asked.

"_Clever but, annoying right?" _Embry continued to lick my head. My chest rumbled and my eyes began to close. "_We never did have that run. Why don't I go call the others and we will show you the treaty line,"_ he stood up and lifted his head up howling.

I flipped over and started following Embry. He had called his pack. I wondered how Paul and Brady just seem to disappear from school. You had to all but beg to get out of class to pee at my old school. It didn't take long for me to hear the voices of Brady and Paul. I jumped up and down on the spot excited to be finally running with them.

"_Let's blow this joint,"_ Embry said taking the lead. He and Paul were well ahead of me and Brady, our legs shorter than theirs. However, we were never out of their view and a few times they had to jump over fallen trees where we could run under them never losing pace.

"_God, they stink,"_ Paul growled slowing down. As though an invisible line was marked on the ground, we all stepped back. The stench was burning my sensitive nose. I whined and tried to rub the burning sensation from my nose.

"_What the hell is that?"_ I back tracked wanting to get away from the scent.

"_This is why we are what we are. Vampires,"_ Embry sighed.

"_Why don't we destroy them so we can stop?"_ I asked. My wolf growled in agreement.

"_Because Jake's an idiot,"_ Paul snapped.

"_Paul,"_ Embry abashed.

"_We have a treaty with a coven of vampires called the Cullens, we can't harm them unless they harm a human. They are not bad vampires, they only feed off animals, not humans," _Embry explained showing me beautiful people with golden eyes.

"_Who's he?"_ I wanted a rewind button or a pause button on Embry's mind.

"_Emmett,"_ Brady whispered into my head. Paul growled making Brady whine and step back.

"_Well he's hot,"_ I licked my lips.

"_They are designed to be beautiful to lure their prey,"_ Embry went on to explain. "_They all are beautiful to look at but, don't be fooled,"_ he said turning us around. "_Come on, we should get ready for the bonfire,"_ but something in his tone told me something else.

We raced back to my place and phased. It still took me longer to do so. Embry and the others did it with grace and poise. I, on the other hand, stumbled and had to stop. They were all wearing shorts by time I managed to get myself back to human. I followed Embry up the stairs and tripped. It looked like I had not become less clumsy now much to my disappointment.

"Ahhh, the joys of puppy paws," Embry said catching me in his strong arms. My breath hitched, he was a stunning guy. His strong arms wrapped around my body like a glove. He looked into my eyes licking his lips, his breath ragged.

"Come inside you lot," mom said from behind us making us jump apart. Embry ran his hand through his hair and looked anywhere but at me. I looked at mom, my eyes bulging out trying to get her to leave us alone. "I will leave you to it," she giggled and walked in shutting the door behind her.

"I should go. See you in an hour. I will pick you up with the others," he raced down the stairs and was gone before I could say anything.

"He won't go there," Paul said from beside me pushing himself off the railing.

"Jesus Paul," I grasped hold of my heart that was racing. I had completely forgotten he and Brady were there. "Won't go where?" I asked pretending innocence.

"He likes someone else," he shrugged. He took Brady's hand and left saying he would see me later. Brady patted my shoulder as he passed.

"Of course he does," I sighed and walked inside. "Mom I," she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"He is so cute. Did he ask you on a date?" she asked.

I pushed her lightly away from me. "No mom, he didn't ask me on a date and never will. Look, I have to shower. Are you coming to the bonfire?" I asked.

"Yes, Billy is taking me. I have made some salads. I know how much you boys eat and it doesn't seem fair on Emily to do it all," she patted my cheek sympathetically and left for the kitchen.

Just like he said, Embry picked me up already having Paul and Brady on the back of the truck. Mom left earlier with Billy to help set the food up. Jumping in the cab, Embry drove without more than a hello. The ride was silent and uncomfortable. We bumped along a dirt road until we came to a secluded spot near the cliffs. Already the other pack was there sitting around food in hand. Turning the motor off, already Paul and Brady were off the back. Embry gave my hand a squeeze before getting out. I got out and all eyes were on me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and lowered my head happy to follow behind the others. We were seated away from the others and by the growl from Paul that was not what it used to be like. I sat by Brady and looked up to see mom waving at me. Quickly giving a wave back, I turned my attention to a loose thread on my shorts.

"What did you name your pack, Embry? The fag pack," Jared gwaffed.

Paul, Embry, and Jacob headed toward Jared who stood trembling. Jacob put himself between him and my alpha and beta. "Cut it out Jared or you're going home," Jacob growled.

"Don't fucking bother, we are out of here. I warned you one remark and that is it," Embry snapped coming and pulling me and Brady up by our hands. "Paul, back down," Embry commanded.

"Ems please," Jacob said stepping in front of our path.

"NO! Your pack knew the rules but, you allow one to break it," Embry spat his words in Jacob's face. His whole body was trembling. I was yanked away from Embry and Quil had put himself in between the two alpha's.

"Would you two cut it out! You're acting like spoilt brats, not fucking alphas," he growled.

"Fine, let's sought it out like alphas," Jacob snapped.

"ENOUGH THE PAIR OF YOU!" Billy ordered. Both alphas glared at each other but their bodies stopped trembling. "Now, both of you sit down and act like men," he said.

Embry turned and put his arm around my neck and led me the fallen log that we were given to sit on. "You okay, cub?" he whispered into my ear making me shiver. I nodded before he sat me down beside me. He took my hand in his large one and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. There was a growl from someone amongst the crowd but, Embry just smiled and put our hands on his lap. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving but, I don't know. Are we allowed to eat their food?" I asked.

"They invited us so, they better," he chuckled. It was my turn to lick my lips. Hauling me up still holding my hand, we went to the tables ladened with food and piled our plates up. My stomach growled in appreciation of all there was on offer. I put salad on my plate to appease my mother. I noticed that it was hardly touched but Brady, like me, put some on his plate.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"I know what my mom would say if she knew I didn't eat my five plus a day," he giggled.

We waited for both Paul and Embry to finish loading their plates before walking back to our log. Embry took my plate which meant I had to carry the drinks. Thankfully, they still had their tops on meaning if I tripped over, I wasn't going to spill any. The strain between the two packs made me cringe. Before I arrived, they were one a strong pack just like Billy had said. Never before had the pack broke into two. Guilt riddled me and I couldn't swallow my food. I put my plate on the ground and rested my elbows on my knees looking down at the ground. Billy voice was soothing and I felt my body getting tired. The heat coming from Embry and Paul was making me overheat. Suddenly, a phone broke the story of our people. Everyone looked over at Jacob who was glaring at Bella.

"You're home early," she whispered with an actual smile on her face.

"Bella," Jacob growled.

"Edward, give me half an hour," she hung up the phone. "Sorry, thanks for the lovely evening," she said and walked away.

Embry got up and grabbed his brother pulling him away from the elders. "Deep breathes," he said gently. Jacob shook his head. tears welling up in his eyes. My heart ached for him. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. It was like his pain was my pain, like it was with Brady.

Jacob took off Embry on his tail as they both phased mid run. I went to follow only for Paul to grab my arm.

"Leave them," he said giving me a sad smile. He patted his knee and I sat on it burying my head in his shoulder. "We warned him," he sighed.

"Don't say that," I sniffed not realising until then tears were falling. "I need to go," I pulled back looking at Brady for understanding. He gave a sad half smile.

"Paul, you have to let him go," he whispered. "Embry and Jacob are in wolf and they will look after him," he said.

"Jacob is angry, I can't," before he could continue, a pitiful howl echoed. "Go but, if he hurts you," he growled.

"He can't hurt him, not really," Brady said. I stripped my shirt off and handed it to Brady. "Sucks right?" he asked. I nodded and Paul frowned. "Go," my friend gave me an encouraging push and I ran to the forest. I quickly stripped my shorts and tied them to my leg.

"Don't fail me now," I called my wolf who came quicker than I thought possible.


End file.
